


Hello, master. It’s been a while.

by AhsokaBonteri



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet, Clone Wars, Clone Wars Saved, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fate, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Jedi, Master & Padawan Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhsokaBonteri/pseuds/AhsokaBonteri
Summary: Anakin Skywalker no longer hoped to ever see his padawan again, but the Galaxy is known to have a very specific sense of humor.





	Hello, master. It’s been a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Clone Wars Saved!  
> Ahsoka is back!  
> This is my very emotonal reaction.
> 
> Sorry for grammar - English is not my first language

_Obi-Wan is mocking me again! Just a couple of years ago, he himself had the same hairstyle. However, he was OK with that, he is always so stylish, but for me it’s just "Anakin, cut your hair! You do not look presentable. Soon I'll be able to braid." Padmé  likes my new hairstyle! She says that she wants to run her fingers into my curls. Oh, Padmé  ..._

\- Ugh-ugh! Too loud.

Master Kenobi pretended to cough and rubbed his chin efficiently, smoothed his neat beard. Skywalker, who was sitting next to him, nodded gratefully, not looking at the master. Sometimes (okay, let's be honest - often) Anakin had a feeling that Obi-Wan knew everything. Absolutely everything - about the wedding on Naboo, about the Jedi General’s stuff hiding in the apartment of Senator Amidala, about the stolen in the shady colonnades of the Senate kisses.

_Ahsoka also knew. She knew, and kept a secret. And still ..._

\- Ugh-ugh!

_Hutt's tail!_

-Master Kenobi, your health does trouble you? Rest – you should. I advise the medical droid to apply after the meeting.

-A little…, yes, grand master. Thanks for worried. I will ... - Kenobi threw to Anakin his special Skywalker-listen-me-please-look - ... follow your advice.

Skywalker turned away, hiding a smile. Sometimes Kenobi cares too much. It was adorable, and annoying, and so touching that Anakin did not know what he wanted more - to roll his eyes, laugh or embrace his brother master tightly.

The Council meeting lasted an hour, and Skywalker began to get tired.

_Well, more talking! Really? Here we go again about Vos and Ventress..._

One more hour.

_Delightfully, they started talking about Mandalore. Oh, come on! Lets decide whom the lucky ones are, who will be thrown there? Hmm, let's guess, really ..._

_Anakin, shut up!_

_Obi-Wan, how rude._

_You're provoking._

_Come on! They can not just..._

-I think Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker will cope with the task. -  master Windu said and looked very strictly at the young Skywalker.

_Well done, Anakin! You are the best!_

_Hutt's tail ..._

***

His captain, always so collected and attentive, today looked somewhat alienated and even distracted, as if something had knocked him out of the rut. Well, the best way to get Rex back to focus is to take him on a difficult mission.

\- Rex, pack up, tell the boys – lieve on mission tonight.

\- Sir! Yes, sir. And you, sir?

_Well… I want to spend at least one evening with my wife._

\- Anakin and I will arrive a day or two later, at first we need to complete all the business in the capital.

Obi-Wan, having given the last orders to the Commander Cody by holo-communicater, approached a group of soldiers of the 501st Legion.

\- Yes, Rex, we'll catch up with you quickly. - Anakin slapped his captain on the shoulder and smiled at him.

Rex for a moment thoughtfully shifted his eyebrows, as if he were daring to do or to say something.

\- Ah ... sir. Yes, sir!

Rex somehow twitched and looked away. Anakin did not need telepathy to understand whos name was on captain's mind.

_Ahsoka ..._

**Shame.**

_I failed my padawan. I'm a bad teacher, Ahsoka. I am a bad teacher…_

**Bitterness.**

_We could go on this mission all together, as in the good old days ..._

**Disappointment.**

_The Council will never admit its guilt! However, in the hearts, each of them understands that the Order has lost a powerful Jedi as my apprentice. She could grow so strong!.._

_Affection_ , those that open the way to the heart of the Jedi, seemingly, natural weaknesses, evidencing more about humanity than about any kind of depravity, but for the Knight of the Order - a danger. Yes, this was always - _always_ – the biggest problem for Anakin on the way to becoming a Master of the Jedi.

A warm palm fell on his shoulder, and Anakin turned. Kenobi smiled sadly at his reddish beard.

-I miss her, too. - He whispered. - But remember to control your feeling. Your emotions do you an honor, Anakin, but one day they can become the death of you. I'm very much afraid of this. If it's hard for you, you should notify the Council about this. Rest for a week or two. My friend, we are all just people, after all.

Skywalker covered the palm of his teacher with his metal hand.

-Obi-Wan, I'm fine. I swear.

Kenobi nodded, but he looked distracted and incredibly sad. Suddenly Anakin realized - Mandalore! Mandalore means ...

_Satine_ _..._

Obi-Wan sometimes thought louder than he should.

***

Sometimes Anakin thought that his whole life consists of a continuous white and blue radiance of hyperspace, the buzz of a lightsword and the light of distant stars. He could walk around the Republican cruiser with his eyes closed and his hands tied behind his back, never stumbling or falling.

He, of course, told Padmé that he also dreams of the end of the Clone Wars. Part of his heart sincerely wished for peaceful life, but ... After a week at home, on Coruscant, immersed in simple family duties, listening to Amidala's eternal stories about politicians, Anakin began get tired.

It was hard for him to admit even to himself, that only on the battlefield, in the thick of events, on the rescue missions, he felt truly alive. He understood all “what for” and “why I’m fighting”. He really wants bring peace and order in the Galaxy.

_Sitting in a soft armchair on a stuffy Coruscant, you can’t bring peace to the Galaxy ..._

He really believed this, and in his jokes about the clumsy and useless diplomacy (those jokes always make his wife upset), there was only a shadow of the jokes.

Anakin knew that some in the Order feared that the young Skywalker was enjoying fighting (for example, Master Windu or Madam Jocasta), but that was not entirely true. He saw so many deaths and yet, every time they were told about the losses among the clones or civilians, Skywalker felt himself a loser.

_Did not have time to save ... again ..._

Oh, there are always be Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and Rex – by his side, behind his back! ... Sometimes Anakin thought his teacher and padawan were the only thing that kept him from ending his Jedi path. No, he was not going to become a Sith at all, but Anakin was sure, he said at least a word - and Chancellor Palpatine would have made him into the grand admirals of the Great Army of the Republic.

And now… Obi-Wan was still there, as was Captain Rex, but _not_ Ahsoka.

_Master Skyguy! Snips!_

It's been several months now, and still it's hurting. Obi-Wan is going through, and it’s clear – Kenobi is worried for both of them, even if he don’t voice it.

_I must stop being an egoist. And do not raise the topic with Satine, unless the master himself suddenly wants to open up._

They arrived at the base, where Captain Rex, who for some reason could not explain by holo-communication who their mysterious and very important ally was, summoned them.

\- All right, Rex, what's so important that you brought us all the way back here?

It was supposed to be a joke, and Anakin even looked back at Obi-Wan, who stared in shock at the hologram before the captain with a strange longing. Skywalker looked away, and ... It was she! His Snips!

Togruta stood with her back to him, and next to her was a silhouette of the Mandalorian warrior. Anakin could not notice how Obi-Wan would run the anxious gaze from Skywalker to Tano and back. Rex looked up from the side of Ahsoka, looked at the Jedi Knights and again at his former Commander. For a moment, Anakin even thought that Rex was trying to hold back a smile.

The figure of a young girl on the hologram came alive, turned her head first, and then turned around the whole body. Her eyes were riveted to her old master, and Anakin could not immediately read the expression on her face. She frowned, as if she smiled. As if she was just as uneasy as him.

Then she looked at him with her huge blue eyes, and every line of her face was filled with tranquility and nobility. Jedi, never passed all the rituals of the Order.

\- Hello, master. It’s been a while.

_Well ... maybe it isn’t too late. Maybe not everything is lost._


End file.
